Agent No More
by Nessa30
Summary: With Ziva gone, the team is unsettled. None so more thatn Tony DiNozo when his idea of coping with recent events lands him in more trouble than he could ask for and end his career.
1. Chapter 1

Agent No More

Disclaimer: NCIS isn't mine as usual.

Ok, the idea for this came after watching the season finale episode "Alliya". In fact, after watching the last few episodes of season 6, I really wanted to ring Tony's neck big time. And so this idea popped into my head.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

When she'd first arrived in the Navy Yard in Norfolk, VA she didn't know what to expect. The US Marshal's who had escorted her there said not to worry, this was one of the most safest places around and that her job on the base was secure. She would be working at NCIS as a clerk. That eased her mind. She would be surrounded by Federal agents and that the Director of NCIS had been informed that she would be there.

Vance was the only one that knew that Annissa was in the Witness Protection Program and that she was hiding in plain sight on a Navy base at NCIS.

When she'd first started working at NCIS, she felt like an outsider but it didn't take long for her to make new friends and the majority of the teams of agents took to liking her. Except one, Gibbs's team. She found them to be the most unusual group of people she ever came across.

Timothy MaGee and Ziva David she got along with, DiNozo she didn't like period, and Gibbs she didn't care much for his head slapping his own team. She found him to much a marine for her liking.

Occasionally she'd see Dr. Mallard and Abby Schiuto in the bull pen and found Mallard to be quite the gentlemen and eccentric. She really did like Abby, in fact the two would have lunch together at least once a week. How they met was something of a fluke. It happened on a quiet day when Annissa thought that the music filtering up the floors of the building was a tad to loud so she picked up the phone and dialed the lab and politely asked if the noise could be turned down just a bit. The rest as they say is history.

But lately, it seemed the place was a bit unsettled. First of all there were enough conspiracy theories surrounding DiNozo and the fact that he had killed a Mosad agent to leave the gossip going for days on end. Second, everyone on Gibbs's team was unsettled over the fact that Ziva David didn't come back from Israel. Even Abby wasn't herself. Finally, everyone had noted that DiNozo seemed to be more childish, stupid, immature and annoying to say the least and what really had everyone up a creek was his harassing behavior towards everyone lately and it was driving the entire place crazy.

For Annissa, DiNozo had somehow found it enjoying to harass her lately to no end. Both Director Vance and Gibbs were well aware of the situation but what ever they did didn't seem to reign in the agent's behavior one bit.

Things finally came to a head on the day when Annissa had returned to her desk after delivering papers and messages around to discover that someone had been in her workspace and her purse which contained her iPod and a few personal touches she had added to decorate her area were gone.

She didn't waste time, she went straight to Vance. Word had spread quickly and within minutes, Abby and Tim had cordoned off her workspace and tested the place for fingerprints.

Vance had gone to Abby requesting that Annissa's prints (that's the name she's going by now) not be entered into the system. That had left Abby with a lot of questions but she complied.

Annissa was on her cell talking to her assigned Marshal where Vance found her huddled in a corner of the conference room.

Hanging up the phone, she looked at Vance, "They're making plans to move me," she spoke in quiet voice. "They consider the theft of the iPod a serious security breach."

"What was on the iPod?" he asked.

"The Marshals briefed you on why I was placed here right."

He nodded, she had witnessed and survived a horrific crime and that those responsible had threatened to kill her. She had gone into the witness protection program because of the seriousness of the crime and those involved. Her testimony had put them away. Even in witness protection, she was not safe, there had already been at least one attempt on her life so far.

"Director Vance, please understand, the iPod is all I have left of my family. The few pictures that are stored on it are what I have left." She explained carefully. "My family is dead, I have no one at all. When I first entered the witness protection program, one of the Marshals best computer geeks helped me put the photos on the iPod using a computer that was not hooked to a network or the internet. After the transfers were done, the memory on the computer was wiped clean period. He had used some kind of sweeper program to completely wipe the machine. Since then, it has never been hooked to another computer period. Besides, the thing isn't registered period."

"So what you're saying, is that if anyone hooks that thing to a computer with internet access or a network,"

"Those who want me dead will find the pictures and trace them. Not only that, there are some files on it that would put a certain person away on death row if he ever is caught. The Feds had the same information but it was stolen from their own evidence locker."

"So the information was also stored and kept with you as a back up."

She nodded.

Vance realized that the seriousness of this theft would get this woman killed. Not to mention there was a major leak and no one had not been able to plug it.

"Stay here, I'm going to go talk to Abby and see what she's got."

* * * * *

"I can't believe that someone would steal an iPod, I mean not just any iPod but Annissa's." Abby Schiuto was rambling on and on in her lab. Tim knew she was rattled by the theft, so was everyone else.

Abby was running the prints against the NCIS employee database at the moment and had separated Annissa's prints from the rest.

MaGee was busy looking at the security camera footage for the area around Annissa's workspace and was studying it closely looking for anything out of the ordinary.

When Vance walked in, neither of them bothered to glance his way to absorbed in what they were doing.

"Abby, do you have anything?' asked the Director.

"Yeah, I eliminated Annissa's prints since they covered the majority of the area. I so far have a hit on the cleaning lady and am waiting on the results of the other prints we found."

"That's odd," spoke up MaGee. "You usually don't see Tony up in that area."

And yet there he was on the monitor, Vance and Abby were also looking at the footage.

"Well, we all know he's been harassing people up there lately," chimed in Abby.

"Anyone else who shouldn't be up there?" asked Vance.

"No, just the regulars," replied MaGee.

"And their prints have been eliminated," Abby spoke waiting impatiently for the computer to come up with a match.

Finally after a few seconds, the computer dinged saying it had a match. MaGee and Vance watched the screen as Abby pulled up the information and for the three of them it felt like the world had just collapsed under them.

* * * * *

NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs strolled through the bull pen. He had arrived back at NCIS after talking with a witness to a case and had found the place abuzz. It didn't take him long to find out why.

Just as he was about to head for Vance's office, the elevator doors opened depositing Abby, MaGee, and Vance and before Gbbs could say anything, Vance spoke, "Gibb's, where's DiNozo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep you all waiting but here it is. Chapter three should be up real soon, I'm busy doing final edits right now with it.

* * *

Chapter 2

NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozo was doing a workout in the gym. He was in absolutely a good mood. He had scored big by getting his hands not only on Annissa's iPod and other personal effects but a whole mess of stuff belonging to other clerks and agents without being noticed. Ever so curious, he was wondering what kind of music Annissa listened to and what else she had on the machine. But he was disappointed. There was really no music on it but what he found were a few photos.

The files on the iPod had just peaked his curiosity even more. He had tried opening the files on his computer to see if he could open them only to discover they were encrypted. _Bummer, _he thought. If he knew what was on those files the more ammunition he had to use against her.

But the other stuff that he had stolen was a treasure trove of stuff that he could use as leverage against the other six people.

After finishing his workout, he headed home. He had turned his phone off so he had no idea that anyone was calling or looking for him until he got to his place and turned the phone on only to discover he had messages from Gibbs, Abby, MaGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Vance. But none from Ziva. He sighed, he knew that the other's had suspected that he wasn't as truthful about Michael Rivkin's death and that he had lost Ziva's trust in a way he'd never imagined. He loved her but he had never considered the fact that her heart was for someone else and that he had killed that person and broken protocols in doing so.

Reading the first few text messages he realized that more than a few people were furious at him. Abandoning the texts, he checked his voicemail only to hear a few messages demanding where he was. DiNozo couldn't figure out why everyone was mad at him. As he read the messages and listened to his voicemail, he didn't realize he was stomping on his backpack which was on the floor and didn't even notice the sounds coming from it as a result of his stomping.

Turning off his phone he was not amused about having to be called back in. Not even realizing what he was doing, he had picked up the backpack and had thrown it against the wall.

Before leaving the apartment, Tony picked up the backpack and tossed it in the trashcan then headed out the dorr.

* * * * *

Security at the Naval Yard was having a field day especially at NCIS. Not only was Annissa's work area hit but so were at least half a dozen other people. A final list had been compiled as to what had been stolen. Thanks to Abby and Tim's dedicated reviews of the security cameras, they had not only confirmed that Tony was lurking around up there but the cameras had apparently caught Tony in the act in two of the cases so far.

They had cleared everyone else including the cleaning crew and all that left was Tony. Abby's mind was spinning. She couldn't believe that Tony had gone so far down the deep end.

With the last of the cleaning crew cleared, everyone was just waiting for Tony. Everyone was in the bull pen. Gibbs and MaGee were seated at their desks, Abby and Jimmy were seated at Ziva's desk, and Ducky was seated next to Gibbs. More than a few extra chairs had been moved around as more than the usual people were gathered in the bull pen area.

Vance was upstairs in the conference room meeting with those who had been victimized by Tony's so called theft heist. About half a dozen people had their hands hovering over their phones ready to hit the speed dial for Vance. Another half dozen were concentrating trying to reach a certain Senior Field Agent but he wasn't answering his phone period.

Tim and Abby were both busy on the computers trying to track down his cell phone with no success. That had angered Gibbs even more. Tony wasn't answering his phone at all.

The silence was cut with the ringing of Gibbs's phone. Answering it he barked, "Gibbs!"

He listened to the other person on the phone for a moment then spoke, "Thanks." Hanging up the phone he stood only to find everyone looking at him. "That was the gate. DiNozo has just driven onto the Naval Yard."

At that everyone got up and hurried over to the window hoping to get a glimpse of him driving into the parking lot.

He was not easy to miss as his car parked and he got out. Within seconds, everyone had gathered in front of the elevator in a U shape so that people had a view of the doors when they opened.

Tony stepped off the elevator to find a crowd of people waiting for him. In the front were Tim, Abby, Jimmy and Ducky and they had disappointed looks on their faces. Tony recognized other agents and people who worked in the building and realized that they were not happy with him at the moment.

Someone was heard clearing his throat and everyone gathered there made a space for Gibbs to come through. At that moment, Tony knew his bacon was cooked but absolutely refused to let anyone see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standing there in front of him Gibbs wasn't sure what to think of his senior field agent. He knew that Tony had not been himself recently ever since Rivkin's death and Ziva's staying behind in Israel. Gibbs at some point felt angry with himself for not taking further action in order to prevent what just happened today.

On the other hand, Gibbs was also disappointed in Tony. He had expected more of him to not only be a team leader but to set an example for everyone else around him. But now there he was an agent who had blown it big time.

Turning around he faced everyone gathered there and then spoke, "McGee, escort DiNozo to interrogation One."

McGee stood there frozen in place for a moment but finally snapped out of it and walked over to Tony. Several other agents broke from the group to join him.

"Come on Tony, lets go," Tim spoke up

"Wait a minute, what did I do," spoke up Tony acting as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You tell us DiNozo," replied Gibbs anger in his voice.

Everyone was riveted on the exchange hoping that Tony would say where the stolen ites were.

"What, I didn't do anything,"

"Well, you want to try explaining why you were hanging around other peoples desks and now items are missing." Spoke up Tim who was clearly disappointed in Tony at that moment.

"Well, I, um …" Tony was feverishly trying to come up with a way to explain away his behavior without getting himself into more trouble but couldn't.

Tim along with Hernandez grabbed Tony's arms from either side of him and began directing him to the elevator to head down the floor to where the interrogation rooms were.

"Boss," Tony asked questionably.

Gibbs just ignored him as the doors to the elevator closed

At that moment, the front elevator on the floor above the bull pen opened and two groups of people departed. Everyone recognized Fornell who was leading two other FBI agents. The other group was anybody's guess but they had Fed written all over them.

Everyone in the bull pen watched as they made there way towards Vance's office wondering what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, been on a writing spree on my day off.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tony sat in the interrogation room staring at the glass. He was not amused to find himself on the wrong side of the glass even worse, the wrong side of the table. But that's how he found himself.

He was still trying to figure a way to explain why he was snooping around other peoples desks. _Maybe I should tell Gibbs I was looking for a file or something. Nah, that won't work. Or how about I was returning something like Jessie's family photo which I could claim I found it on the floor. _He just kept at this to keep himself busy.

It seemed like ages and Tony had no idea what time it was he didn't even bother to look at his watch so lost in his thoughts and staring at his reflection in the glass window.

The door opened and in walked Gibbs. Tony tried not to act surprised but he was. Taking a seat, Gibbs just stared at Tony. Tony could see the anger, hurt, and disappointment in his eyes.

After what seemed like forever Gibbs finally spoke. "Well DiNozzo, what do you have to say."

Tony looked at Gibbs for a moment and then turned away. He wasn't sure what to say but he had better say something he knew Gibbs was pissed. "Wish I knew what this was about Boss."

If looks could kill, Gibbs's glare was enough to do it if Tony was looking at him but he wasn't. Tony was doing whatever he could not to look at his boss in the eyes. Tony knew from experience that once you saw that glare, you were in a world of trouble 'Gibbs style.'

Gibbs sat there sizing up his senior agent. DiNozzo was no idiot but this time Gibbs could read the younger man like a book. "I think you know what this was all about DiNozzo." He said with an edge of anger in his voice. "Care to explain why you were going through other people's desks."

"No Boss," he said. "Must have been somebody else." It was clear Tony was in full DiNozzo mode.

Opening the folder that was in front of him, Gibbs pulled out some photos and slapped them on the table in front of Tony. They were stills taken from the security camera's that Abby and Tim had pulled earlier. "Then explain why we have you at several people's desks taking items."

"Well by the looks of the pictures it just shows me at their desks," said Tony acting not amused.

"You forget DiNozzo, the security cameras got it all," said Gibbs. "And, your prints were all over those workspaces. Want to explain that."

"I'll pass."

"Why's that?"

Gibbs was fighting to keep from reaching across the table to give Tony a massive whack on the back of the head. Right now Tony needed it but he'd wait till they recover the stolen items.

"Because you think I did something and I didn't.

"Oh we know you did," said Gibbs with a hint of anger in his voice. "Right now, a list of items you stole from seven people is being compiled and your prints are all over those desks.

* * * * *

In the conference room Annissa, Fornell, and Agent Marshal from the US Marshal's Service were talking quietly.

"So who took the iPod," asked Fornell not happy about the situation.

"Would you believe it was Agent Anthony DiNozzo," said Annissa disgust in her voice.

"You're not serious," said Fornell in disbelief. "He's one of Gibbses people."

"Yeah, I'm serious Tobias," said Annissa. "If you want my opinion, he's lost it."

"So DiNutso has gone off the deep end then." He said.

"Uh, hate to bud in, but who's this DiNozzo guy," asked Marshal.

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," spoke up Fornell. "He's on one of NCIS's best MCRT teams around this place."

"Shit," spat Marshal.

"Yeah and he's got an immature childish cocky attitude to go with it," said Annissa. "I never liked the guy from the start. He's always hitting on any pretty woman who walks in this place."

Marsha's left brow shot up.

"Uh huh," said Annissa. "He even tried to hit on me and one of the other clerks a couple of weeks back."

"Where is he now," asked Marshal.

"In interrogation," spoke up Vance who had walked into the room. "Hopefully we can recover that iPod before he does anything to it."

"Good luck there," said Annissa. "Knowing DiNutso as Fornell is taking to calling him," looking at Fornell with a gleam in her eye. "He's probably trying to worm his way out of this."

"Not if Gibbs has anything to say about it," said Vance secretly hoping he'd have the truth out of the younger agent soon.

"I hope so or we're in a world of trouble," said Fornell. "We caught the bastard and we need the evidence on that iPod to go ahead with the prosecution."

"Oh shit," Annissa and Marshal said at the same time.

"When did you guys catch up with the bastard," asked Marshal.

"Three days ago," said Fornell. "We were going to call you in a couple of days to bring Annissa and the iPod in."

"Crap, I hate bad timing," said Marshal.

"That goes ditto for me too," said Annissa clearly surprised.

Looking at Vance, then back at the others he said, "We'd better fill the Director in on the rest of the story."

"Might as well," said Annissa. Looking at Vance she spoke, "The crime I witnessed and survived is unrelated to what is on that iPod. You see, I'm a federal employee I was working in a Federal building in another US city when my world got turned upside down. Even after the conviction of those responsible for my case, I was still getting threats and at the same time, a team of FBI agents were working on a serious case of their own.

"So it was decided that Annissa lay low for awhile until the threats on her stopped," Fornell continued. "And since I and a handful of agents knew her and could trust her, we put her in witness protection with the evidence for our case."

"She didn't need to go into witness protection but she volunteered in order to safeguard the information that was put on that iPod which is now missing," said Marshal. "Besides that, we had a leak."

"A leak that none of you have been able to plug," said Vance.

"Yes," said both Marshal and Fornell simultaneously.

"Vance we'll be leaving in a bit," said Marshal.

Vance nodded. "But I here a but."

"We need to recover that iPod," said Fornell.

"Don't you guys have a backup," Vance asked.

"The original files and evidence from the case was stolen two weeks ago," said Fornell. "She had the backup," nodding to Annissa.

_Great! _Thought Vance, DiNozzo just crashed the party for their fellow agencies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A short time later, the group of FBI agents and US Marshal's along with Annissa were spotted leaving the upstairs conference room and getting on an elevator and disappearing when the doors closed. Everyone on the floor below in the bull pen area was wondering what was really going on and why was Annissa leaving with them.

A few minutes later, Agent Carson's phone rang, answering it, he nodded to the unknown person on the other end and took off upstairs towards Vance's office. A few minutes later both Vance and Carson returned downstairs and headed straight for Tony's desk. The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Abby coming out and joining them there. The three put on gloves and began taking Tony's computer apart and with all the pieces headed straight for the elevator and disappeared. The remaining agents and other employees were left confused as rumors began to swirl around.

Nikki Jardin who had seen what had just happened took the stairs and headed straight for the interrogation rooms to tell Gibbs what had just transpired.

* * * * *

The passengers and drivers who left the Naval Yard in a slew of cars and SUV's were all on edge. The combination of the missing iPod and the leak did not sit well with anyone in the group. As they drove through the streets, they all kept alert and their eyes pealed in all directions hoping there wouldn't be trouble.

They were on the freeway when it happened. Several cars were driving along side the little convoy and suddenly windows rolled down and gunshots heard. The drivers took evasive action while the passengers ducked and tried their best to keep from getting hit by the bullets. It lasted only a few seconds but for the assailants in the cars, their job was done and they sped away.

* * * * *

Gibb's was standing in the observation room looking at Tony through the window with Ducky and McGee on either side of him. They were all frustrated, especially Gibbs. Tony didn't give up anything, in fact he was doing the complete deniability act period. They all knew he did it but Gibbs couldn't get him to confess to it.

While they were watching him, the door to the observation room opened and Nikki Jardin walked in. The three men greeted her with a nod, then Gibbs spoke up, "What is it Jardin?"

"Gibbs you are not going to believe what just happened while you all were down here," she said.

"What happened Nikki," asked McGee.

"Just after you all left the bull pen Fornell showed up with a couple of his agents along with agents from another agency we didn't find out which one though and they all just left taking Annissa with them."

"Oh dear," said Ducky.

"And Vance, Carson and Abby have taken Tony's computer."

Gibbs was not amused one bit. Now everyone had a puzzled look on their faces.

"Has Vance said anything," asked Tim.

Nikki shook her head. "Sorry not a thing."

Tim's phone rang, answering it, he spoke into it. "McGee."

"_McGee, could you please come down to Abby's lab," _he heard Vance on the other end of the call say.

"On my way," hanging up the phone he turned to Gibbs. "That was Vance he wants me in Abby's lab."

Now Gibbs was starting to get pissed off. "Did he say why?"

"No, sorry boss he didn't," he replied.

Tim headed for the door when he heard Gibbs speak. "Well I'm coming with you I'll get someone to watch Tony while we're down in Abby's lab."

* * * * *

They arrived in Abby's lab to find Vance and Abby along with several other people from Cyber Crimes busy setting up Tony's computer.

Seeing Tim and Gibbs walk in, Vance motioned for the younger agent to the area where the other's were working. "McGee, I need you to work with the others to see what DiNozzo has been doing on this computer for the past 24 hours and it has to be done off the network."

"Off the network," Tim asked puzzled.

"That's what I said," Vance said reaffirming his orders.

"Mind telling us why," asked Gibbs.

"Sorry Gibbs I can't. This is strickly need to know at this point," he said.

"Does this have to do with Annissa leaving with Fornell," Gibbs asked hoping for an answer apparently not happy with what was going on that involved a clerk.

"No comment," said Vance. "Turning to face everyone in the room he spoke. "Everyone is to leave except for those working on this computer." Turning to Gibbs he said, "that includes you too Gibbs."

Gibbs wanted to punch someone or something but he finally relented, whatever was going on hopefully he'd find out later. Nodding to Vance he spoke, "as long as you tell me what's going on."

"When it become's necessary you'll be informed," said the director. "Oh and Gibbs could you please tell Cynthia that I'm going to be down here for now."

Gibbs nodded but had to ask one last thing. "And DiNozzo?"

"He stays in interrogation for now."

With that, he walked out the door and headed back upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After stopping by Cynthia's desk to let her know where Vance was, Gibbs found himself back at his desk with agents coming by asking if he knew anything. All he could tell them was that they'll know when he knows.

It was late, some people had decided to head home others stayed doing paperwork and the cleaning crew was busy doing their jobs. Gibbs had been surprised to discover that Cynthia and the other clerks had gotten together to come up with a shift schedule in case Vance had to be there all night and at the rate things were going, it was looking that way. Whatever Tony had done, it had apparently landed him in a lot of trouble and nobody knew for sure what that was.

* * * * *

It was a bee hive of activity in Abby's lab as the group of people gathered there literally tore Tony's hard drive apart raiding everything from Start Up to personal files and then some. It took several hours but then Tim and Swartz from Cyber Crimes found something they didn't expect but it was apparently what Vance was hoping they didn't find. Tony had hooked up an iPod to the computer but Abby quickly determined that it wasn't Tony's personal iPod but an unregistered one.

With that, Vance had given the group strict orders not to say anything until given the okay from him personally and he had emphasized that to both Abby and Tim knowing that Gibbs would literally turn hell over to find out what was going on and why Vance was using his people.

Leaving the lab, he went up to his office to try and call both Fornell and Marshal. He never got the chance walking into his office, his phone was ringing. Picking it up, he listened to the person on the other line and if any one was in the office, they could have sworn that the color just drained right out of his face.

For the next twenty minutes Leon found himself on the phone trying to get as much information as he could on what had happened. Luckily no one was killed but there were several injured.

He was now talking on the phone with the AD of the FBI. "You sure about that!"

"_Yes Vance I'm sure," _said the person on the other end of the phone. _"His actions just nearly got a federally protected witness killed, not to mention landing an FBI agent and two US Marshals in the hospital. And don't let me add the damage done by bullets to all the cars involved."_

Leon groaned inwardly. DiNozzo had done it this time. Sighing he spoke, "Alright, I'll be ready when your agents arrive to pick DiNozzo and the computer. We already secured the search warrant for his residence."

"_How about we do the search of the residence jointly since he's one of your guys whatever is found there it's turned over to us."_

"Agreed as long as it's shared with NCIS as well."

"_Deal, I'll have our legal department put it all in writing so that everyone is on the same page."_

Leon nodded, "Alright."

"_Oh and Vance, expect a call from the Marshals.'_

"Thanks for the heads up." He placed the phone back on the receiver and hit the intercom.

* * * * *

Gibbs was back in interrogation doing another round with Tony when he heard the knock on the glass. Glaring at it, he got up and walked out into the hallway to find Keating, Vance Carson, and Jardine there.

"What's going on Leon," Gibbs asks.

"The FBI is on its way to take custody of DiNozzo and his office computer."

"Why?!"

"I'll explain it all to you later. All I can say is whatever DiNozzo has done has just nearly gotten a federally protected witness killed."

The gathered agents in the hallway couldn't believe their ears. Finally McGee spoke up after finding his voice. "Who?" But the look on Vance's face was enough to shut everyone up. They7 all realized they were not going to get an answer anytime soon.

Vance finally spoke, "Gibbs, you Keating and Carson will be joining a team of FBI agents in searching DiNozzo's residence. The FBI knows what they are looking for and that anything found gets turned over to them. We will be kept in the loop."

The look on Gibbs face was pure anger. Vance recognized and signaled for Gibbs to follow. The two disappeared in the elevator and then Vance hit the emergency stop button.

"Leon you want to tell me what's really going on?!"

"I can't I haven't been given the full details yet."

"Well then let me ask you this again, does this have something to do with Annissa leaving with Fornell and his friends."

Vance shook his head. "Like I said I don't know the full details. All I know is that DiNozzo stole something in this building today and made the mistake of hooking it to his desk computer. Whatever that is, there is a leak somewhere and our fellow feds have not been able to plug it."

Gibbs was trying to put pieces together in his mind. He suspected it had to do with Annissa but what! Then there's Tony going around stealing items and now he's in trouble apparently to the point that a protected witness was nearly killed. _Oh hell!!_

Finally he sighed. "Alright, if DiNozzo is taken by FBI, I want one of our agents with him since this looks like it might be a joint case."

Vance nodded. "We'll send McGee with him in case he talks."

"Agreed, and if we recover the stolen property from our people."

"Let FBI take custody for now and I'll make sure we get them back."

"I'll remind them of that."

Knowing Gibbs, he would. Releasing the stop the elevator began moving and they got off and headed for the bull pen.

* * * * *

Tony was still sitting in interrogation. His head was resting on his arms as he tried to get some sleep before Gibbs came back. He heard the door open and sat up. Looking to see who had come in, Tony saw Gibbs, McGeek, Keating, and several other people who he recognized as FBI agents. _What are they doing here?_

"He's all yours," spoke Gibbs to the fibbies.

Tony could tell that the agents were not happy with him and wish he knew why. Turning to Gibbs with a questioning look he asked, "Boss, what's going on?"

"They're taking custody of you DiNozzo," he said. "It's out of my hands now."

"What, what did I do," he asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, where's the stuff you stole," Gibbs asked clearly pissed off and not happy with him.

Tony's mind was working into overdrive. Apparently he had stolen something and whatever it was now had the gathered group of agents pissed off at him especially Gibbs. He thought about it and the iPod came to mind. But he chose not to say anything until he got some answers that's if they decided to share it with him. Tony just clammed up and didn't move one bit.

Walking over to the chair Tony was sitting in he spoke. "Stand up DiNozzo."

Tony didn't move. One of the fibbies had gone over to the other side and he yanked the chair back while Gibbs grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Tony was quickly handcuffed and read his rights. The next words heard from Tony were, "I want my lawyer," while he was being escorted out.

Everyone who saw Tony being escorted out by the FBI agents were more than a bit surprised. Vance pulled McGee aside and had a few quiet words with him. "If they find any iPods let them have them they're looking for the unregistered one alright."

Tim nodded. "Director, if they recover the items belonging to our people?"

"Fornell and his people take initial custody of it for now. We'll get them back later."

"If Tony says anything I'll make sure I get a copy of the video and transcript."

Vance nodded. "You'd better go." With that Tim left to help the FBI escort Tony to DC.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

I know its been a while. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

Before Tony left the Navy Yard, the keys to his car and home were taken from him. Gibbs, Keating, and Carson along with their fellow feds from the FBI entered Tony's place in the wee hours of the morning. The place was neat and tidy. Right away they began taking the place apart not leaving a space unturned. His personal computer was bagged and tagged and his answering machine was taken as well. While going through the kitchen, they found Tony's backpack in the trash can and that got everyone's attention. Photos were taken and when the lead FBI agent opened the bag they all knew they had hit pay dirt. Besides a change of clothes and other items Tony used while on the job, they also found the stolen items. Both Keating and the FBI took photos of the inside of the backpack and its contents and then it was bagged and tagged as well.

Later that day Tobias Fornell stepped off the elevator and walked into the bull pen of NCIS. He held a folder in his hand. He first went up to Vance's office and had been informed by Cynthia that he would be back shortly. Heading downstairs he walked over to Gibbs's desk. McGee was asleep at his desk having been relieved around dawn by another agent and had come back to the Navy Yard. Apparently nobody was ready to go home until they found out why Tony was in such hot water with the FBI.

The cuts and bandages on Fornell's face didn't go unnoticed by everyone there. Fornell noticed that Gibbs wasn't at his desk. Gently touching McGee's shoulder, the younger agent stirred awake to find Fornell there. "Has he said anything," he asked the older man.

Fornell shook his head. "Where's Gibbs," he asked looking around the bull pen.

Sitting up he looked around, Gibbs's desk was empty and he heard other people at work in the large room. "He's most likely on a coffee run," he said. Taking a serious look at Fornell for the first he spoke, "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," he said pulling a chair up to McGee's area and taking a seat.

"You can tell me later," said McGee. "But what are you doing here?"

"Here to see Vance," Fornell spoke. "But he's out."

Tim nodded noticing the folder Fornell held for the first time. "What's that?"

"Oh, this", he held up the folder. "The stolen items were recovered from DiNutso's apartment last night. My fellow agents were able to account for everything that was stolen except for a couple of items that were wrapped in his clothing.

"May I?" Tim asked and Fornell handed him the folder. He was right. All the items were there but at the bottom of the photos was one of a broach that Tim recognized. Setting the folder and pictures down, he opened a drawer in his desk and unlocked a small box. One quick look in there and Tim realized his sister's birthday present was gone.

Slamming the drawer closed, Tim banged his fist on the desk. Fornell could have sworn he heard the younger agent mutter, "Tony I'm going to kill you."

"Something wrong," Fornell asked.

"Yeah, this," Tim said holding up the picture. "Is my sister's birthday present. I had it made for her."

Tobias groaned, his fellow agents at the Hoover Building could had sworn the thing looked really expensive now he knew. "Jeez McGee, I'm really sorry. When's her birthday?

"Next week. It had taken me a while to find a Jeweler who could make this broach since I wanted something unique to Sarah."

"How much," Tobias asked.

"Do you really want to know," replied Tim.

"Maybe, not really," he said. "But my guys said it looked pretty expensive.

"Well expensive enough that it could land Tony a number of years in jail just for this item alone.

_Some serious felony conviction at that. _Thought Tobias. "I'm sorry McGee. I wish there was a way we can expedite this whole thing and get the broach to your sister but I don't think we can."

Tim sighed. "I know."

Fornell thought for a moment. "Listen check with me later, maybe there might be someway we can salvage your sister's birthday."

"Sure," sai Time with some hope.

Reaching over and picking up the other photo from the bottom Fornell held it up. "I wonder who this belongs too."

Tim studied it for a moment. "Looks like something that belongs to Abby."

"What belongs to Abby," came Gibbs voice as he and Vance walked over from the elevator. Holding up the picture so the two other men could see Fornell said. "This item. We found it wrapped in some clothing in DiNutso's backpack."

It only took one glance of the photo and then Gibbs was at his desk on his phone. "Abs can you come up here please." Replacing the receiver on the desk he went back and joined the others gathered around Tim's desk.

"So it appears that DiNozzo hit several other people we didn't know about," Vance was saying.

"Who else," asked Gibbs.

"Me for one," said McGee.

"And it looks like Ms. Schiuto as well," said Vance.

"We'll know as soon as Abby gets here," said Gibbs.

At that moment, Abby came up to join everyone else in the bull pen. "Gibbs, you wanted to see me."

Fornell held up the photo to her and she took one look at it and all of a sudden started babbling. "I've been looking all over for that I thought I might had fallen somewhere and under my desk or something. But where did you find it. And how did you know about it."

"It was found in a backpack at DiNozzo's apartment rolled up in some clothing as Fornell has just informed me." Spoke up Vance.

"In Tony's apart . . . wait you mean he stole it!"

"Looks that way," said Gibbs.

"But why . . . I mean if he wanted to barrow it he could have just asked but steal it. Tony doesn't steal things. I mean he wouldn't."

"Well apparently he did," replied Vance.

"What else did he take," asked Abby.

"My sister's birthday gift," said Tim.

"You mean the one you had made for her."

Tim nodded

"That theft alone is a major felony," said Fornell.

Vance and Gibbs didn't want to know how expensive it was.

"Fornell did you find what you were looking for," asked Vance.

"The iPod? Yes we did but it was badly damaged," he said not happy about the whole thing. "We're still checking to see if it's still salvageable."

The other's could read both Vance and Fornell's faces and knew that what ever it was Tony had done, was now bad news and that was an understatement as Gibbs was thinking to himself. _I'm going to kill DiNozzo myself! _Gibbs decided to hold off asking anything until Fornell and Vance were ready to tell him. But about McGee's gift to his sister, that was a whole different story if the younger agent had it specifically made for her. He recalled sometime back hearing McGee discussing on the phone about a piece he was having made and that it was an expensive job. _Great, my best agent's has really gone off the deep end. _

Finally after some lengthy discussions the little meeting broke up. "Gibbs, when we're ready we'll tell you the whole story," said Fornell.

"You know where to find me Tobias," he said.

Turning to McGee Fornell said. "McGee, I'll be in touch."

Tim nodded.

Abby who was still fuming headed to the back elevator and back to her lab. It won't be long before Ducky and Jimmy knew what was going on either.

As for Vance, he headed up to his office with Gibbs right behind him.

Once inside, Vance spoke. "Due to the events that have transpired, I'm suspending DiNozzo without pay until further notice. I'm also reassigning Keating and Jardin to your time to give you a hand. For now, you'll be taken off major cases and will be handle cold cases until we can sort this whole thing out."

Gibbs felt defeated. DiNozzo had just uprooted the whole neighborhood and had done some serious damage to the team's reputation and had hurt a lot of people in the process.

"And about the mess with the FBI," Gibbs asked.

"They'll handle it since it was there case originally," said Vance.

Gibbs nodded. "You know where to find me Leon when you all are ready to fill me in." Gibbs had decided not to push the issue considering a someone had already tried to take out one of their witnesses and He had noticed the bandages on Fornell. He didn't want to endanger anymore lives at the moment either unless a full blown war broke out between NCIS and FBI.

Vance nodded. "I do."

With that Gibbs left.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony had been led back to the interrogation room from the holding cell and was really getting tired of staring at his reflection in the window. On the other side, Fornell and his team were watching him through the glass. McGee had decided to press charges against DiNozzo for the theft of the broach and Fornell couldn't disagree with the younger man about that. Minor theft charges were also pending for the other items but it was the broach that could land him in jail. On top of that, the US Attorney's office was deciding on whether to press charges against the NCIS agent sitting in the room in regards to the iPod theft and the subsequent shooting that had occurred. As Fornell saw it now, DiNozzo's career as a federal agent was over.

Taking a deep breath, Fornell decided it was time to talk to the man again. Waling out of the observation room and into the interrogation room with a folder in his hand, he took a seat in front of DiNozzo.

_Holy shit what happened to him?_ Tony was asking himself when he saw Fornell enter the room. It wasn't difficult to notice the bandages and scratches on his face. "Hey Fornell, come to get me out of here?" He asked trying to make light of the situation despite the fact that Tobias Fornell didn't look happy at all.

Fornell took a moment before answering the younger agent in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. Fornell knew that if DiNozzo was ever released, there was a line of about half a dozen people at least that wanted his head. Well of those that he knew of. Looking him straight in the eye he spoke, "Well let's see, last I checked. I knew of about half a dozen people who were filing misdemeanor theft charges against you and McGee should be done right about now filling out the paperwork charging you with stealing his sister's birthday gift." Sighing he looked at Tony, and continued, "No I'm not here to bail you out."

Tony looked surprised at the news from Fornell. Fornell wasn't sure whether it was because of all the charges being filed against him or McGee being among them pressing charges whatever it was thought Fornell it had caught the younger agent off guard.

"So what are you here for then Fornell," Tony asked with a hint of sarcasm not really amused to be where he was at the moment.

"To see if your will to talk without your lawyer present."

"Ain't happening," replied DiNozzo. "Seeing as I'm here on theft charges and all but my gut is telling me that there is more to this picture than your not telling me and my suspicion is that it has to do with something I did. Other than the thefts I'm supposedly charged with."

Leaning back in his chair, Fornell looked at DiNozzo, _he's one piece of work. _He had to agree on that one. He knew about DiNozzo's past with the Baltimore PD but what still got him is how in the hell he ended up at NCIS in the first place. Gibbs has never really elaborated on that and he'd never bothered to ask before. Finally he spoke up, "Well I guess we'll just have to wait for your lawyer to get here.'

"Guess we do," replied DiNozzo, "In the meantime, is there anyway you can get me a movie to watch you know it gets kinda boring just sitting around here."

Shaking his head Fornell said, "Not on your life," stood up and walked out the door.

On the other side of the glass, Sacks watched the exchange with a bit of amusement and dismay. DiNozzo was thinking that stealing other people's stuff was amusing. Well what really got the FBI agent was DiNozzo's cavalier manner in how he reacted to stealing the broach, an expensive one at that. Sack's had been surprised that it belonged to Agent McGee over at NCIS when Fornell told him who it belonged to. Well, nobody was laughing now.

Fornell came to stand by Sacks in the observation room both men looking through the glass mirror at DiNozzo as the younger NCIS agent leaned back in his chair. Sack's glanced sideways at Fornell. Fornell for his part just stared straight ahead his slight reflection staring back at him on the glass. Fornell took a moment before speaking. "What's your take?"

"In my opinion, his career's over," spoke up Sacks.

All Fornell could do was nod. "Any word from the AG's office?"

"Yeah, the DA's on his way and the AG's office didn't sound too happy."

"Yeah," was all Fornell could say. Gibbs was going to be majorly pissed by the time this is over with.

The door to the observation room opened and in walked in a man who had lawyer written all over him. Fornell turned to the man and took a moment to measure him up. At that same moment, the prosecuting attorney walked in and Fornell realized that things were really going to get interesting now.

"I'm Agent DiNozzo's attorney," he spoke up. "I'd like some time with my lawyer."

Fornell nodded, "He's all yours."

"I'm from the US Attorney's office," spoke up the DA nodding to Fornell, Sacks, and the lawyer. "Before you meet with your client I'd like to advise you that your client is facing theft charges as I was informed on very short notice and possible attempted murder charges for the attack on one witness and a handful of federal agents. The AG's office is also investigating whether Agent DiNozzo has connections to the Irish mob in this case."

"How big of a short notice was that Jim," Sacks asked the Prosecutor.

"Let's just say I wasn't too amused to be woken up in the middle of the night," replied Jim. Looking at Fornell he had to ask, "You okay Fornell?"

"I'm fine," Fornell replied.

The four men made the introductions and then Tony's lawyer went in to meet with his client. It didn't surprise anyone that DiNozzo had called his union lawyer. As the three left the observation room and made their way to Fornell's office and some bad coffee they all talked.

"So how bad is this looking for DiNozzo," asked Sacks as the three sat around the office.

"Bad, the AG wants to nail him to the wall," replied Jim. "We're even looking at evidence tampering as well in regards to our evidence on the iPod."

"Well if we can't get him on the federal charges in our case, the felony theft one is going to do him in," said Fornell.

"So I heard," replied Jim. "What exactly did he steal?"

"A specially made broach belonging to a co-worker of DiNozzo's," said Fornell taking a sip of his coffee.

"An expensive one at that," spoke up Sacks.

"Okay maybe I really don't want to know," replied Jim.

The three were working on a plan of action on how to proceed with their case even if DiNozzo is involved or not. But nobody was willing to give up on the case period.

After some time, the three returned to the interrogation rooms to find DiNozzo's lawyer waiting for them. He decided to speak first. "My client is willing to discuss the theft of his co-workers personal effects but be advised, that he has informed me that he has no involvement with the Irish Mob or any organized crime syndicate."

"Well we're going to ask anyway," replied Tobias as he, the DA and Tony's lawyer walked into the room.

Tony watched the three walk into the room and couldn't decide whether to play it straight or put on the frat boy attitude. He opted for the play it straight deal. Unknown to him, Sacks and an NCIS agent were in the observation room observing the scene in front of them and had wagered a friendly bet on this.

"So DiNutso, I understand you want to discuss the theft of your fellow employees belongings," asked Fornell who was still not amused by the whole train of events that have transpired.

"Well, I was bored. What can I say," he said.

"Bored enough that several of your co-workers are now asking for your head."

"Nah, they wouldn't."

"Well, I distinctly recall McGee threatening to kill you this morning after confirming that the expensive broach we found in your backpack was his."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Nah, he doesn't have it in him."

"You wanna bet," said Fornell in disgust. _He'd just about ruined McGee's plan for his sister's birthday._

"You sure about that Toby,"

"Well if not McGee then what about Ms. Sciuto."

That got Tony's attention. He knew Abby would tear him apart for what he took out of her lab. Fornell watched as the confidence that DiNozzo had on his face fell right off at the mention of the forensics specialist.

_Worried about his own skin then huh. _Fornell was silently smiling to himself. He had hit a nerve.

"Okay, I admit to stealing the stuff from my co-workers. I was just curios about their stuff and I thought it would be a cool joke just to see what would happen."

"Well, nobody's laughing DiNutso," said Fornell "Especially not your fellow team members."

"Oh," his eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, I have never seen Gibbs so pissed off before now. So like I said, nobody's laughing."

"If he's so pissed off then why am I here then, Fornell."

"The iPod you stole."

"Oh that, I was just wondering what Annissa listens to but to my surprise, all it had was encrypted files on it, so I have to wonder what is she hiding."

"Nothing of your concern, but thanks to your stupidity, our case against a certain crime syndicate is in jeopardy," snarled the District Attorney.

DiNozzo looked from Fornell to the DA and then back at the window where he was wondering who was watching. .

"What case," Tony spoke up. "My lawyer here was telling me you want to know my involvement with the Irish mob. Well truth to say I don't have any affiliation with them at all. I was just curious as to why a low level clerk would have encrypted files on her MP3 player but now I see, she was holding the information for you huh or Annissa isn't her real name."

"You can say whatever you want DiNozzo, but the the US Attorney General's office is looking at filing charges against you for the theft. You see, our evidence is being compromised in the case and what you stole, could effectively end our case which has taken us years to build."

"Huh," tony was looking at them saying nothing else.

"Oh it gets even better," continued the DA. "Evidence tampering, attempted murder on Federal Agents from two agencies and our witness. I can hear the Directors of the FBI and US Marshal's Service screaming for your blood."

"Hey the only thing I did was hook that thing to my computer to see what she had on it. How was I supposed to know that the info would be encrypted."

"It was hooking that thing to your networked computer that started the whole chain of events."

Before Tony could reply to the remark, his lawyer stopped Tony from replying and spoke up, "Can I have a word with my client."

"Certainly, then we're taking him to lockup." Said Fornell.

Fornell and Jim made their way to the observation area. The speakers had been turned off to allow DiNozzo and his lawyer some privacy.

Keating looked over at Fornell, "It's that bad huh,"

"Yes it is," replied Fornell.

"Well, I know the women at the Navy Yard won't miss him one bit." He was saying thinking about all the complaints he heard from his female co-workers about DiNozzo trying to hit on them.

"That bad," asked Sacks.

"Yeah, HR had given up on how many sexual harassment complaints have been filed against him since May."

The others looked at him. Sacks winced, Fornell just smirked. _He finally got it this time. _After a few more moments, Tony's lawyer signaled that he wanted to talk to them. Entering the room, Fornell and Jim stood their waiting.

"What are you offering," asked Tony's lawyer.

"Nothing," replied the Jim.

"All I did was make one stupid mistake it can't be that bad," Tony finally found his voice.

"It is DiNozzo," replied the DA. "Even if you get off on the federal charges, the theft one alone will land you in jail and end your career."

"But. . ." Tony was trying to get the words out stunned. "McGee can't do this to me, he's one of my partner's."

"Well, when you decided to steal his sister's birthday present and ruined his perfectly planned day for her, well, I can't say I wouldn't be too happy with you either."

Tony didn't say another word. He felt like he was in a bad movie and it was just getting worse from there. Something like The Fugitive, The Jury, and a few other bad crime dramas rolled up into one.

"Stand up DiNozzo," ordered Fornell as Sacks came in to join him. Tony did as he was told and allowd the fibbies to handcuff him and take him to holding. He was thankful for being separated from the other prisoners but still not amused to be back in jail again.

* * *

You are welcome to R&R.


End file.
